A Rose Mystery
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Oooh! Someone's got their eye out for Olivia! And they've sent her roses! Who could it possibly be...?


**Title**: _**A Rose Mystery**_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Pairing:** _O. Benson/O. Tutuola  
_

**Status:** _Complete – Oneshot_

**Disclaimer:**_ Had I owned them: Casey would've never left. Elliot would've never been married to Kathy in the first place –She wouldn't even EXIST! And Livvy... Well, Liv wouldn't be as lonely as she is. _

**AN: **_Yes, yes, yes. I am very much aware that I am a HUGE EO shipper and that I only ship them and stuff. But this idea popped into my head and it seemed sweet and one of my best friends is an OF shipper so I was like, "hmmm... Why not write a gift fic?" SO! Here we are! Enjoy! And to my EO fans: No, I haven't given up on EO! They will always be my main addiction! =] Please, let me know your thoughts on this._

**_*_* Dee, this is for you! I hope you like it! *giggles* I love you! **  
**

_

* * *

_

_Olivia strolled into the precinct at the morning after a very stressful weekend. Quite the contrary to what she had planned. She had planned to sleep in on Saturday morning and then go shopping with Casey in the afternoon. But that didn't happen, seeing as she was woken up on Saturday at 2a.m. by Cragen, telling her that they had a new case. So the entire weekend was spent looking for a guy and in the end, it was a total dead end. A good weekend, bad spent. She just hoped that next weekend wouldn't be the same._

_She sat at her desk and sighed before looking through the piles of paperwork that were on her desk that were just waiting to be looked through, organized and signed. Something that Olivia would've gladly paid someone to do for her. She began sorting through them after getting a cup of coffee for her and Elliot and talking to them for a bit._

_Olivia had been so lost in thought, not even concentrating on what she'd been doing, she nearly didn't hear Elliot call her. Nearly. She looked up at him and he pointed behind her, "Delivery for you."_

_She raised a brow and looked back to find and flower delivery boy standing at the door, looking around and with a piece of paper in his hand. He called once more, "I'm looking for a Detective Olivia Benson?"_

_Olivia stood and walked to him, "I'm her, who are these from?"_

_The 17 year old boy shrugged, "I don't know, ma'am. I just deliver them." He handed her the bouquet of flowers and handed her a clipboard for Olivia to sign her name and he left._

_Olivia looked down at the roses and smiled, inhaling their sweet scent. She sat down at her desk and looked at them, still smiling. There were thirteen of them, not your normal bouquet of 12 or 24. There were twelve dark red roses and a single yellow rose with red tips in the middle of them all. Did this have a specific meaning or did he just pick them like that because they looked unique? Wait, but who was he?_

_She sighed and looked for a card and found one taped to the transparent plastic around them and __opened it. She took out a small card and read what it said, a smile spreading across her face. In cursive lettering that she could not recognize wrote: __**I'm sure you're wondering who I am and why I've sent these flowers to you. Why don't you meet me tonight so that I can explain.**__ And at the bottom was the address and time where she was to meet this special someone. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she wondered who it was._

"_Those are really nice flowers, Olivia." Dr. Haung said as he came into the squadroom._

_Olivia looked up at him and smiled, "Oh, thank you."_

_He nodded, "Whoever sent them really has an interest in you, but can we really blame him?"_

_She looked at him and wondered, "Why do you say that?"_

"_Have you ever read up on the meaning of flowers and their colors, Olivia?"_

_She shook her head, "No, why?"_

"_Well, roses in particular, have quite interesting meanings. For example, in your bouquet, you have dark red roses, these signifies unconscious beauty. So whoever sent them thinks you are very beautiful. A yellow rose with red tips means that it's a friendship that's blooming into something more, as if the person is falling in love with you..." He paused and counted the number of roses in the pack then smiled before continuing to explain, "There are also thirteen roses in the arrangement, meaning that someone's got a secret admirer." He winked at her._

_Olivia chuckled a bit, blushing then blinked, "Haung, how do you know all this?"_

"_Just because I work the feds doesn't mean I always have work. I've read up on it while bored." He shrugged, "Besides, there's a psychology behind it. Is the captain in his office? I have to speak with him."_

_She nodded, "Yeah, he should be. Oh, one more thing?"_

"_For you, Olivia, two more things, what is it?"_

_Blushing once more, she asked, "I was wondering, does this note seem creepy or stalker-ish to you?" She handed him the note that came with the flowers._

_Haung looked at the note and read it several times and looked around the squad room. As he had suspected, when his eyes landed on a particular detective, he just nodded and Haung smiled. He looked back at Olivia who had been looking at the roses and answered her question, "I don't think it does Olivia. Just, use caution, alright? However, I think you'll be perfectly safe."_

_Detective Benson nodded and took the card from the federal psychologist when he handed it to her and put it in her purse so she wouldn't forget it. "Guess I'll have to wait until tonight to find out who it is, huh?"_

"_I guess so. I better go. I hope all goes well on your date tonight, Olivia." He smiled and walked to Cragen's office, leaving Olivia to sit there, slightly puzzle about who had sent the flowers._

_

* * *

_

_Finally, six o'clock had rolled around and despite the mountains of paperwork on everyone's desk, Cragen had ordered them all to go home early. Olivia hadn't been able to concentrate on her paperwork again after the delivery. Her mind was plagued by the thought that someone had secretly been falling in love with her and secretly watching her from afar and... Okay, that was creepy sounding. She wondered if it was the same person she'd been falling in love for. She shook her head, "Get the thought out of your head, Benson, that won't happen." She muttered under her breath._

_Elliot looked at her as she spoke to herself and got her light, fall jacket on. He raised an eyebrow, "You okay, Liv?"_

_She looked up at him, not having realized she had spoken out loud and nodded, making a face, "Yeah, why?" She chuckled._

_He shrugged, "You were talking to yourself, just wondering."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm good." _

_They both began walking toward the elevator bay, the flowers in Olivia's hands when Elliot asked her, "So, have you decided what your were going to wear for your hot date tonight?" He winked at her._

_Olivia rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Dunno yet.."_

"_What about a LBD?"_

_She blinked at him as they got onto the elevator, "LBD?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, you know, a little black dress? Like, every girl or woman or whatever is supposed to have one."_

_She raised an eyebrow and laughed, "I know what it is, El, just.. Didn't know you did, so I thought that we were talking about two different things?"_

_He chuckled, "Liv, I'm married and I have three daughters, the feminine lingo tends to rub off on me."_

_She laughed again, "I suppose you're right on both accounts. Maybe I will wear my little black dress. Thanks, El." She gave him a sincere smile._

_He nodded and smiled back, "Glad I can be of assistance, Liv. I'll see you tomorrow? Call me if you need anything." He said as he got into his car._

_Olivia nodded, "Tomorrow. Thank you, Elliot."_

_She watched him go before getting into her own car and driving home. _

_

* * *

_

_She had not gotten through the door well enough when she was already half way done undressing herself. She put down the vase of flowers on the foyer table along with her keys and cell phone, and she continued to undress, leaving a trail of clothing from the door to her bathroom. She quickly jumped into the shower, keeping mind that she only had an hour to get ready, of course, that was _not_ enough time._

_Twenty minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, her body dripping wet even though she had a towel wrapped around her body tightly and her shoulder-length hair was wrapped in white towel as well. Immediately, she moved to her dresser where she decided to put on her make up first. Never being one to overdo make up, she applied only some foundation, blush, mascara and eyeliner and of course, no make up would be complete with a small hint of lip gloss to plum up the lips a bit._

_Soon after, she let her hair down from the towel is was wrapped in then shook her hair and put it back up when she realized she'd be going nude if she didn't pick out something to wear first. She got on her undergarments and went into her closet. She brought out a nice black dress that stopped at her knees. It was decent. Strapless, v-neck, but showed not too much cleavage. The fabric just below the breasts was rugged together and then the rest of the dress flowed down gracefully._

_Olivia smiled and nodded, "This one's it."_

_Grinning, she slipped on the dress and zipped it up on the side. She stood in front of her full-body mirror and smiled again, proud of her choice. She went back into her closet and took out a pair of silver, open-toed heels. She put them on as well and went to see what jewelry could accommodate her ensemble. She picked out a very light chained silver necklace with a small pearl on it and it's matching earrings and bracelet, deciding against wearing any rings. _

_Now she had one thing to tackle. Her hair. She looked at the clock and realized she was now racing against time. She had less than twenty minutes or she'd be late. She took her hair out of the towel again and quickly thought before choosing to just dry it with the blow dryer and pick it up half way and letting the other half to just cascade over her olive toned shoulders._

_

* * *

_

_Olivia was able to arrive at the given location with five minutes to spare and without any rush. She took in a deep breath while in the cab, hoping to calm her nerves which had kicked in while she was leaving her apartment. She fixed the silver colored shawl around her shoulders and pulled it close as she paid the cabbie and got out of the car._

_As she neared the restaurant, she saw a rather familiar face standing in front of the doors and she felt her heart leap and speed up. She grinned as she neared the figure and asked, slightly puzzled, "Fin? What are you doing here?"_

_Odafin Tutuola was dressed in a pair of black slacks, black, shiny men shoes, a nice, ironed white shirt with the black suit jacket that went with the slacks. He carried a single red rose in his hand and he wore a smile on his face as he answered, "You look absolutely beautiful, Olivia. I'm here to be your date, I believe. "_

_Had her eyes gone any wider in shock, they would've most likely popped out of her head. She gasped slightly and whispered, "Th-thank you... I... Fin, you're not kidding? You sent the flowers?" _

_He nodded, and feared that he had done something wrong, "What's wrong?"_

_She paused and shook her head, "N-no.. Just... Really Fin?"_

"_Yeah Liv." He smiled a bit._

"_You mean it?"_

_He nodded, "I wouldn't have sent them if I didn't mean it, baby girl."_

_She grinned and not caring how it looked, she leaned up and kissed his lips gently. Out of instinct, Fin returned the kiss to her warm lips just as softly. She was first to pull away and leaned her forehead against his, her eyes never leaving his, as they both drowned in the chocolate brown abyss of each others eyes._

"_This is for you, Olivia." He whispered lowly, afraid he was hallucinating. _

_He handed her the single red rose in his hand which she gladly accepted and he whispered to her, "I love you."_

_A smile spread across her face, her forehead still not lifting off of his and she whispered, "I love you too, Fin. You do not know for how long."_

"_I think I can imagine it." He grinned as he leaned in and kissed her again._

_

* * *

_

**So, any thoughts? Let me know. ;]**_  
_


End file.
